Game of the Century
by Crookykanks
Summary: A staff vs. students quidditch match is proposed. Students are excited to see their teachers fall off their brooms. Will they see it? *Complete*
1. The Most Absurd Idea He's Had Yet!

Disclaimer: Hey I own NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNISE!!!!!!! Not the game! Not most of the players! Get the picture? Good!  
  
A/N: Mostly for fun. This has been done before, But it's been written on paper in my house long before I was a member here.  
********************************************  
Harry Potter staggered into the great hall, fashionably late. It was Sunday, and Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup the previous day. Harry didn't have a care in the world as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione. That would soon change.  
  
"I have two announcements this morning," Professor Dumbledore called out to the school, rising from his seat. The hall fell to a sudden hush. "First of all, congratulations once again for their spectacular performance yesterday. Secondly, I must admit that yesterday, in the teachers stands, I believe that I heard some criticism on the flying abilities of some of the players," Harry couldn't help noticing Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin, who had return to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts for the year as they hadn't been able to find a replacement, go rather red and sink in their seats.  
  
"I propose," Dumbledore called again, "a competitive match between the best of the students, and the best of the faculty."  
  
Dumbledore's proposal was greeted with favor among the students, but the teachers weren't quite as willing. The students won by popular vote.  
  
"That isn't fair, Dumbledore," McGonagall sighed as they lost the vote, "There are more of them." Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow at her as if to say "So?" and she fell silent.  
  
"Tryouts for the student team will be held this week after classes, the staff team will be selected from positions on their teams as students." McGonagall and Snape dropped there jaws in horror. It seemed that they had both been on their student year teams.  
  
The students clapped and cheered at their teacher's acquiescent attitude toward what they were faced with. To all of them, this was but a once in a life time chance to humiliate the professors like never before.  
  
"How hard can it be?" Fred Weasley asked as they were dismissed from the Great   
Hall, "I mean, only Madame Hooch has played quidditch in the last decade! They're probably all completely out of practice!"   
  
"Yeah! Couldn't you tell by their faces? They already know that they're going to be really humiliated!" George Weasley laughed. Harry had a sudden image of Professor McGonagall falling of her broom and gave a small laugh.  
  
The rest of the day was spent laughing about how horribly the teachers would be. Even Hermione agreed that they wouldn't stand a chance. At 10:00, they all went up to their respective dorms, laughing hysterically at George's imitation of Snape falling off a broom, ("It was Potter's fault! 1,000 points from Gryffind...BANG!)  
  
Harry curled up in bed thinking about what moves he would do at the try outs the next day. 'Really, how hard can it be to beat a bunch of old and untrained adults?' He couldn't imagine them as being good. It wasn't possible, was it?  
***********************************************  
Review if I should continue. I have all intentions of finishing the Later Years. Chapter six is currently at school. It should be up soon! Please give me some feedback on this! As always, Minerva McGonagall is NOT seventy. She's the same age as Snape and Lupin!  
  
^-^ (meow!) 


	2. Teachers Reaction

A/N All right, all right already! Chapter two is here! I half the number of reviews on this than I do on twelve chapter long MfM! Good Lord! Thank You!  
********************************************************  
  
Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin stormed up the stairs after dinner. They had every intention of talking to Dumbledore about his little announcement at dinner.  
  
"He could have told the heads of houses at the least!" Snape snarled as they rounded a corner, coming face to face with a large stone gargoyle.  
  
"He probably just didn't want any one to disagree with him and ruin the idea before it went into action. No, better to just surprise everyone so we wouldn't get a chance to argue," McGonagall spat. She was in a terrible mood. She hadn't played quidditch in at least ten years! It was as though Dumbledore had asked her to wear a short muggle teen skirt, let her hair down, and break dance in front of the entire school!  
  
"Licorice Wands!" they shouted in unison. The gargoyle jumped aside revealing the familiar staircase to Dumbledore's office. They hurried up the stairs in angry silence. McGonagall rapped on the door as soon as she reached the landing and pushed it open without waiting for a response from inside the office.  
  
"Minerva, Severus, Remus, good," The headmaster smiled as they stepped into his office. He obviously wasn't paying any attention to the angry looks he was receiving from them.  
  
"Well, Albus," McGonagall said sitting down in a chair opposite her boss, "thank you very much for discussing this quidditch game with the rest of us."  
  
"You're quite welcome," He replied smiling. That wasn't the angle McGonagall had been going for. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned his preposterous idea to anyone, students or staff. What did he mean he was 'welcome'?  
  
"I am sorry if you are opposed to the idea, but the students seemed rather thrilled. I thought this might be a chance for the staff to show them what we are made of," He continued, still wearing that annoying smile.  
  
"Albus," McGonagall sighed "There's a rather large difference between showing the students what we're made of and making complete fools of ourselves!"  
  
"If we had wanted to show the students what we are made of," Snape snarled "we would have waited until April the first."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I, for one, shall not be participating," Lupin said defiantly.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the office burst open as Professors Sprout and Flitwick walked looking rather ruffled.  
  
"What is the meaning of this madness? A staff versus students quidditch game? Of all the ridiculous ideas!" Flitwick squealed angrily.  
  
"He's right, Dumbledore," Sprout agreed "There's a lot of ideas you've had that we've been acquiescent about, but this crosses the line!"  
  
"Dumbledore, I refuse to participate in this absurd idea of yours!" Professor Sinistra said loudly as she and Madame Pompfry came into the office as well. It seemed that the entirety of the Hogwarts faculty had decided to complain.   
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore hollered over the increasing number of arguments, "Those who are participating have already been chosen. You do not have a choice. The players shall be announced on Saturday at dinner."  
  
Some of the teachers now looked relived. Those were the ones that had not played o their house teams as students. The others still looked worried.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said calmly, "I suggest you all go on to bed and fret about this in the morning."   
  
Everyone did as they were told, except for McGonagall. She took one last look at Dumbledore and said, "Beware the coming of April," before turning on her heel and leaving the office, slamming the door behind her. Dumbledore merely chuckled.  
*******************************************************  
  
Hey! Thanks again for all the feed back! Don't expect the actual game until chapter 5 or 6. I still have to have the tryouts, pick the student team, announce the staff team, and figure out their positions! Bear with me! A quidditch game you shall see!  
  
^-^ (meow!) 


	3. Student Tryouts

Disclaimer: You know the stitch, I own everything you don't recognize. JK Rowling owns everything you do recognize.  
A/N Chapter three is here! Wow! More reviews please!  
*************************************************  
Monday 2:55  
*************************************************  
Harry was bored. He had been struggling to keep his eyes open for the last half hour. Professor Binns seemed not to notice that Hermione was the only one taking notes. Ron was drawing a picture of Malfoy getting eaten by a giant spider, Lavendar and Parvati were passing notes and giggling loudly, Seamus and Dean were trying to balance their quills on the end of their noses, and Neville was drooling peacefully in his stupor.  
  
Five more minutes until the bell was supposed to ring. Binns' drones began flying past Harry's ears. He could feel his mind slowly slip out to the quidditch pitch, where he would be in a few minutes to try out for the student quidditch team. If only History of Magic would end! Harry didn't particularly care about Emrick the Oddball and Uric the evil, or was it the other way around? Oh, well. Point made.  
  
Harry could all ready feel himself racing on his Firebolt. There was the snitch. Harry kept a close eye on it and willed himself forward. It dived up, down, left, right...into a backpack? Oh, it was only Hermione's wristwatch.  
  
The bell suddenly rang, interrupting Harry's thoughts. He grabbed his things and dashed out the door, pausing only to say he'd meet up with Ron later. He was out the door before Binns even knew his class was leaving. Harry dashed down the stairs, past the entrance hall, and out the main front doors. His Firebolt would be waiting for him in the quidditch pitch with the other brooms.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry," Said a voice behind Harry. He whipped around to see Professor Dumbledore beaming down at him. Professor Dumbledore would be judging the players for the team. He was also going to be the referee during the match.  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Harry panted, selecting his Firebolt from the rows of brooms in front of him.  
  
"You are allowed to warm up while everyone else arri-" Dumbledore began, but Harry didn't catch the rest. He was soaring through the air, for real this time. The wind rushed past him as he raced around the pitch for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Harry, come down now," a distant voice called, "We're ready to begin."  
  
Ready to compete, Harry dived and landed gracefully in front of , ugh, Malfoy.  
  
"Ready to lose, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry groaned inwardly. Was that the best he could come up with? He was losing his touch!  
  
"Well, it'll only be a timed catching of the snitch for us. That shouldn't be too hard. At least I can catch the snitch at all, unlike you," Harry replied smoothly. Malfoy seemed unable to come up with a reply, so he curled his lip and turned to face Dumbledore, who was asking them to get in line.  
  
"Harry, as you're warmed up, would you like to go first?" Harry nodded and walked stiffly up to Dumbledore, desperate not to show Malfoy how nervous he was.  
  
"Ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded again. "All right, begin!" Dumbledore released the snitch, and Harry shot up after it. Left, right, up, higher, closer, and into his hand. He could see Dumbledore stop the watch about thirty feet below.  
  
"Five and a half seconds," Dumbledore said, amazed, "Very nicely done."  
  
Harry walked back to the castle, grinning broadly. Malfoy looked horrified. How could he beat that time? He couldn't and he didn't. Harry could feel that he had no competion.  
  
What he didn't know was that the teachers were watching the competition from the staff room window and taking notes.  
  
"Keep your eye on Potter," Professor McGonagall said softly, "Distract him from catching the snitch too quickly."  
  
"How will we do that?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"Do you have an imagination?" McGonagall replied tartly. Flitwick nodded. "Then use it!"  
**************************************************  
Next chapter: The teams are announced! It should be up after Wednesday! I'll be reviewing 'till then! Review me and it may get up Wednesday night! Thanks for the 20 reviews I have all ready!  
  
^-^ (meow!) 


	4. Presenting: The Teams!

A/N: Hey! Just lettin' ya know, The Later Years has NOT been abandoned. It will be continued, later. My nickname is Minerva if you can't tell from my reviews and the times I've "helped" Lily!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
*************************************************  
  
Professor McGonagall stormed into the Great Hall, terrifying several first years in her way. She was in a terrible mood. Today was the day that the staff and student quidditch teams will be announced, and, to make matters worse, Dumbledore had been hinting that McGonagall herself would be on the dreaded team. She couldn't possibly imagine a way to thank him enough to repay him for this 'favor'. Perhaps a nice hard kick would do.  
  
McGonagall headed toward her seat at the head table and sat down sulkily. The students began filtering in excitedly soon after, along with more of the disgruntled faculty and the overly jovial headmaster. As soon as everyone had taken their seats, Dumbledore stood up. A sudden hush fell over the room.  
  
"I'm sure that you have all been excitedly anticipating this day," he began, his eyes twinkling as usual, "Now, I shall give you the teams," Everyone in the room tensed. The students with excitement; the teachers with dread, "For the students, Hufflepuff's Ernie MacMillan and Christine Rizk; Ravenclaw's Anna Richards and Breckenridge Pappas; Slytherin's Ulysses Warrington and Harrison Derrick; and Gryfiindor's Harry Potter. You may choose your own positions on the team." The students let out a large cheer, "and, for the faculty, we have, judging by their school records, Madame Pompfrey, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Madame Hooch, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. You, as well, may chose your own positions," The chosen teachers groaned, "The commentator will be Lee Jordan,"  
  
Every student and teacher not chosen for the teams let out loud cheers for their respective teams. Every house seemed relatively happy with the selections. Two from each house seemed fair to them all. The student team grinned at each other and instantly began soaking up all the glory. The chosen teachers, on the other hand, either banged their heads on the staff table, or buried their faces in their hands.  
  
Dumbledore sat down smiling. He patted a crying Professor McGonagall on the shoulder. In response, he received a hard kick under the table in response. He winced, but managed to keep his eyes twinkling. McGonagall became very annoyed, but there was nothing more that she could do.  
  
"The game will be held this Saturday," Dumbledore said, "Breakfast may begin."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hey ya! This was a combined chapter, but I decided to separate them. Both are up anyway! This will have seven chapters. They're all written, but need to be typed. Expect frequent updates! Maybe chapter six might make it up tonight!  
  
^-^ (meow!) 


	5. The Teachers Plan

A/N Er...sorry, no A/N! Keep reading! Six more reviews on four stories, and then I'll have a total of 100!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Thursday afternoon  
  
******************************************************  
  
Today was the first time that the teachers had been able to get together for planing about the game. They all looked rather disgruntled. They, after all, hadn't volunteered for this.  
  
"Why don't we just hand Potter the snitch and get it over with?" Snape spat after a minute of silence.  
  
"We're going to lose anyway," Flitwick sighed, "Why not?"  
  
"No," McGonagall said softly, a funny gleam in her eye, "Sure, we didn't ask to do this, and we haven't played quidditch in years, but, with the right strategy, we may be able to pull this off three-hundred to nothing," McGonagall received amazed looks from her colleagues.  
  
"But, Minerva," Snape said, "We don't even know which positions the students are playing!"  
  
"Let's think about it," McGonagall said, smiling, "We know they're regular house positions. MacMillan is the new Hufflepuff keeper, Pappas, Richards and Rizk will be the chasers. Potter was obviously chosen specifically for seeker, and those Slytherins are the strongest beaters this school has. There you have it, the positions." Snape looked impressed.  
  
"Now, we need to figure out our own positions." Sprout said, a note of awe in her voice.  
  
"And," McGonagall interrupted, "that's where we have an advantage. We may know their positions on the team, but it would take time and research for them to figure out ours. Time that they don't have." The rest of the team seemed to understand her reasoning, as they all nodded, impressed.  
  
"I hereby appoint Minerva McGonagall captain of the Hogwarts Faculty Quidditch Team," Flitwick declared. The others laughed and joked their agreement.  
  
"All right then," McGonagall smiled, "We've all seen each other play at one point or another,"  
  
"Some more frequently than others," Lupin pointed out.  
  
"Yes," said McGonagall, "but I still think we all have a basic idea where we'd be strongest. Remus, Aurora," Lupin and Madame Hooch turned to face McGonagall, "You're the strongest physically, would you be our beaters?"  
  
"Certainly, Minerva" Lupin said as Madame Hooch nodded avidly.  
  
"Thank you. Filius," Flitwick sat up taller in his chair, "You're the smallest and by far the lightest. Seeker?"  
  
"Of course," Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"Good! Severus?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva," Snape interrupted, "I was keeper in my school years. I'd be pleased to play it again"  
  
"Severus, pleased. Now there's something I thought I'd never see!" Sprout exclaimed.  
  
"You were a darned good keeper if I remember correctly," McGonagall said, "Poppy, Roseanne, chasers with me?" Madame Pomfrey and Sprout nodded fervently.  
  
"It would be an honor," Sprout said.  
  
"Wonderful," McGonagall sighed, "Now all we need is a game plan."  
  
"I'll give you a game plan, Minerva," Snape snarled in an amused way, "You, Poppy, and Roseanne hog the quaffle, while the rest of us keep the snitch away from Potter," Everyone laughed except McGonagall who actually looked as though she was considering Snape's suggestion.  
  
"Crude," She said after a minute, "but simple enough to work. For detail, Roseanne, Poppy, be on the lookout and keep your eyes wide open. Score whenever possible. MacMillan's the newest player on the team. He should be rather easy to score on. Pull stunts. He'll miss every one. Filius, pull every feint known to wizard kind. Be 'the man who cried snitch'. Potter will stop watching you, so you won't have any competition if you actually see the snitch. Severus, hopefully, you won't have very much to do, but keep on your toes. If you see any way to help, please do. You weren't put on this team for nothing. Finally," McGonagall paused, as though she wasn't quite sure how to transfer her thought into words, "Remus, Aurora, any free bludgers you get, hit directly at Potter, keep him on his toes. If anything, prolong the game. We're going to need all the time that we can get. Oh, and pull stunts often. The students are probably expecting an easy game. Stunts and tricks will keep their eyes on us instead of on the balls."  
  
"How," Flitwick asked incredulously, "did a mind like yours ever escape Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Or Slytherin, for that matter," Snape chucked menacingly. McGonagall shrugged her shoulders lightheartedly.  
  
"Luck, perhaps?" she smiled, "Anyhow, there's our plan. Oh, and we ought to get in at least one practice a piece, even if it is at separate times. We all have relatively good brooms, right?" Everyone nodded, their spirits much higher than before, "May the best team win." After that, everyone began to leave the room. Soon, only Snape and McGonagall were left.  
  
"Who do you think is going to win, Minerva?" Snape asked spontaneously. McGonagall thought about her answer before giving Snape an entirely truthful answer.  
  
"Us"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Next Chapter is the game! It WILL be up before Friday. After that, I'll work hard on The Later Years, which is also nearing completion! There will be two more chapters of this! GIVE ME REVIEWS! Thanxs!  
  
^-^ (meow!) 


	6. The Game of the Century

A/N: Next to last chapter! This is the game! The students plan is obvious. Sorry if it's a little short.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Saturday Morning: Teachers Quidditch Lockers.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Professor McGonagall had just finished briefing the other professors about how the game was going to begin. They all went through the strategy one last time before sitting down and waiting for the game to actually start.  
  
The robes for the teams had been a bit of a problem. All different houses banded together, so no respective house colors were allowed. Eventually, the faculty had gone with a compromising turquoise. The students would be playing in maroon.  
  
No outsider would have ever believed that this was the respectable Hogwarts faculty. McGonagall had sparked their determination. They seemed to actually have some idea of what they were doing.  
  
The teachers sat unusually still. Even Snape appeared nervous!  
  
"Do you really think that we can win, Minerva?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes," she replied, a detectable note of stubbornness in her voice, "I think we can."  
  
They sat in silence again until they heard themselves announced and walked onto the field.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Do you really think we're gonna win, Harry?" Ravenclaw chaser Breckenridge Pappas asked.  
  
"Of course, Breck! How could we not?" Harry replied determinedly.  
  
"You're sure we aren't underestimating the teachers?" Anna Richards asked anxiously.  
  
Hermione looked as though she was wondering the same thing. Both Hermione and Ron had come to cheer the team on and give them a short pep-talk. It didn't help much, obviously, though Harry had done a pretty good job of rallying them to their fullest.  
  
"Of course not, Anna!" Harry said wheeling around to face the team, his maroon robes swishing behind him, "They're still our teachers, after all, and, I mean, really, can you picture Snape on a broomstick?" Everyone, even the slytherins laughed at this. The team had been practicing all week, and they were in too high of spirits to be mad at a joke about their house leaders.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Lee Jordan's voice ring out and begin to announce the start of the game.  
  
"We'd better go," Hermione hissed at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, good luck!" Ron said, being dragged out by Hermione, "I still can't believe I'm rooting for the team in maroon!"  
  
"I give you the Hogwarts Student Quidditch Team!" Lee's voice rang out as Harry led his teammates onto the field, their brooms in hand, "Gryffindor Captain and seeker, Harry Potter, chasers, Anna Richards, Christine Rizk, and Breck Pappas, beaters, Harrison Derrick and Ulysses Warrington, and keeper Ernie MacMillan!" They were greeted by huge cheers from the students and polite claps from the teachers. "And now, the Hogwarts Faculty Quidditch Team! Chasers, Captain Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and Roseanne Sprout, beaters, Remus Lupin and Aurora Hooch, keeper Severus Snape, and seeker Filius Flitwick!" They were greeted with light cheers, none of which seemed to come from the students. Only Breck seemed to realized the strange, identical gleams in each of his professors eyes.  
  
"Harry," he said, tapping his captain on the shoulder, "What's gotten into the teachers?" All Harry could do was shrug.  
  
Dumbledore stepped out onto the field in his referee robes. They didn't suit him at all.  
  
"A nice, fair game, please," he said calmly, while releasing the bludgers and snitch. Then, Dumbledore threw the quaffle into the air as Lee Jordan shouted, "Let the game begin!"  
  
No sooner were the words out of Lee's mouth, McGonagall was beside the quaffle, but instead of catching it like a normal chaser, she spun her broom around with as much force as she could muster, hitting the quaffle with the tail of her broom, sending it into the goal before Ernie could even reach his position. The teachers were unimpressed by this maneuver. McGonagall had always started the game like that as a student to give Gryffindor a small head start. The students, however, were dumb-struck. Most of them had no idea that was even possible.  
  
"Ten points to the teachers," said Lee, obviously stunned.  
  
"New strategy!" Harry yelled to the rest of his team, "get this game over with as quickly as possible!"  
  
Just then, a bludger whizzed violently past Harry's shoulder, nearly colliding with Anna's head. The students whisked off to their positions to find that the teachers had already crammed in two more goals. Harrison sent a bludger at McGonagall who had taken to hovering over Breck, who had the quaffle.  
  
It was at this point that the students realized that McGonagall was trying to pull stunts on her broom. Instead of simply dodging the bludger, she flipped forward off her broom, hanging on only by her hands, her feet dangling over Breck's head. Then she immediately flipped back onto her broom, but, she started flying in the other direction. Then, everyone realized what had happened. When McGonagall had flipped back on her broom, she had grabbed the quaffle with her feet. And, she scored.  
  
"And another ten points for the teachers!" Lee shouted, "The score is now forty to nothing! Come on, students!"  
  
If Harry had been playing any other team under these circumstances, he would have been angry, but instead, Harry found himself marveling at the way the teachers worked as a seamless team. The way Snape sent every attempt at a goal to McGonagall, who would immediately put it through the opposite goal. Flitwick was feinting in every imaginable way. Harry decided simply not to watch him. He tried to look for the snitch, but found himself staring instead at the teachers play. He watched them score another goal...and another...and another. What was Lee's voice saying? One-twenty to nothing? That couldn't be right. He must have heard wrong.  
  
Suddenly, a bludger hit Harry's Firebolt, nearly knocking him off. It shocked Harry into reality just in time to hear Lee say, "One-thirty to nothing! This is disgusting! Come on students! Score a goal, catch the snitch, do something!"  
  
Harry was temporarily stunned. One-thirty to nothing! He had to catch the snitch!  
  
"Madame Pomfrey carrying the quaffle own the field, closely pursued by Pappas and Richards. Wait, she dropped the quaffle! Hold up, McGonagall appears out of no where, catches the purposely dropped quaffle and, I don't believe it, she scored again! Somebody help MacMillan! He's being overwhelmed! The score is now One-forty to nothing!"  
  
Then, Harry saw it, the snitch. Evidently, Snape had seen it too because he shouted something to Flitwick, who sped off in the same direction. Harry dived, he was gaining, he came up beside Flitwick, and then,  
  
"McGonagall scores! One-fifty, nothing! Wait,"  
  
Harry had caught the snitch right after his head of house made the last goal of the game. One-fifty to One-fifty, a tied game. Dumbledore blew his whistle and fifteen brooms dived back down to the ground. Harry looked around his teammates, they all were overjoyed that he had caught the snitch.  
  
"Nice catch, Potter," said a voice behind Harry. He wheeled around to see Professor McGonagall smiling down at him. She looked bit the worse. Most of her hair had fallen from it's usual bun, and she had rid herself of her glasses for the day, using a sight charm instead. It made the iris of her eyes enlarge, making her look slightly younger.  
  
"You have got to teach us some of those moves, Professor!" Harry said, also smiling, "Where did you learn to do that anyway?" McGonagall snorted.  
  
"Do you think your father was really the reason Gryffindor had so many Quidditch trophies?" She laughed.  
  
"Besides that," Lupin interrupted, "Teaching quidditch stunts to anyone at all would be completely unlike Minerva McGonagall!" All the teachers laughed. More people were now coming onto the field to congratulate the players Harry even spotted Professor Trelawney come down from the stands and run over to Snape.  
  
"Anyone can do that!" she snapped at the potions master, whisking the broom out of his hands. She mounted and rose a few feet before falling face first off the broom into a puddle of mud with a rather un-mystical scream. She received a large amount of laughter from everyone on the field.  
  
Even though his team hadn't exactly won, Harry still felt that this had been the best quidditch game of his life. That thought in mind, he ran over to the rest of his teammates to celebrate the tie. 


	7. The Coming of April

A/N This is an optional chapter. It doesn't have to be read, though I personally think it's kinda funny! Thanx for all the support I've gotten throughout the story.  
  
**********************************************  
  
April the First  
  
**********************************************  
  
Professor Dumbledore groggily got up on April First. He sleepily brushed his teeth and slipped on his day robes. Then, he slowly brushed out his log hair and beard, and he turned the page on his calendar to show that it was indeed April. He yawned after that, and began making his way down the moving spiral staircase to the Great Hall all the while thinking, "There's something I'm forgetting,"  
  
He walked casually into the Great Hall seeing smiling faculty and beaming, happy students. These were always the days Dumbledore liked best, the days when the fighting seemed to cease for a few brief moments.  
  
Dumbledore sat down next to his seemingly happy Deputy Headmistress. Then, suddenly...  
  
BANG! A series of small explosions suddenly came from under the headmaster's chair. Dumbledore was so startled that he leapt first onto his chair, then onto the staff table! He knocked over his plate and drinking cup, slipped on the spilled pumpkin juice, and fell on the floor in front of the table.  
  
After a stunned and silent moment, Dumbledore sat up, and the hall erupted in uncontrolled laughter. Dumbledore turned to face Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sweet revenge!" she yelled loud enough for the whole hall to hear, "Oh, and, Albus, April fools!" Dumbledore couldn't help but smile.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N Hey! Like the joke? It was McGonagall yes. Evil little thing isn't she? Anyway, That's the official end of "Game of the Century" I may post chapter six of the Later Years today (5/21) Who knows? Thanx for all the support, please look at my other, lesser known stories now! I want more reviews!  
  
^-^ (meow!) 


End file.
